


Tumblr vs. Stray Kids

by Today_We_Will_Survive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Humor, chan has a tumblr, i still don't know how to tag, soft, sort off, they read tumblr posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today_We_Will_Survive/pseuds/Today_We_Will_Survive
Summary: In which the Stray Kids members read Tumblr posts posted by their fans.





	Tumblr vs. Stray Kids

**Author's Note:**

> All the posts mentioned in this are real posts I have seen on Tumblr. Things between double brackets (()) are posts. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

When Chan had made his Tumblr account, he knew he would see some weird stuff on there. But that had been years ago, and while the site hadn’t changed, he had. He was an idol now, and he had a fans. There were people posting his pictures, making up quotes, talking about him, writing fanfiction. And of course, he wanted to know what people said about him and, more importantly, about his friends, about Stray Kids. So, whenever he had some time off, he would open Tumblr and scroll through the Stray Kids tag. Some posts were cringey, others didn’t make much sense, and some were actually quite funny. He smiled softly. The fans were stupid, but amazing.

“What are you doing?” Chan turned around to see Felix looking at Chan’s phone. He quickly covered his phone screen with his hand, so the other one couldn’t see it. “Nothing.” 

Felix nodded. “Sure. Let me see it.” He tried to see the phone screen. After a few seconds, he looked up at Chan. 

“Is that Tumblr?” he asked. Chan’s eyes widened. 

“How do you know about Tumblr?”

“Come on, I’m not stupid.” Felix sighed. “Now let me see the post, you were smiling so much, I want to see it too.”

Chan uncovered his phone and showed the younger:

((CHAN: Felix we need to talk about your maturity.  
FELIX: [standing on the table] brave words coming from a man standing in the lava!))

Felix frowned. “Oh really? That’s not how I act.” Chan coughed. Felix looked back at the phone, and then he snatched it out of Chan’s hands. The older protested, trying to get his phone back, but Felix just chuckled. “Look at this.”

((JISUNG: I never make the same mistake twice.  
JISUNG: I make it four or five times, just to be sure.))

Chan nodded. “If that ain’t Jisung.”

“Mh? If what ain’t me?” Jisung walked towards the other two. When they looked at him weirdly, he added: “I heard you guys talking, and then I heard my name. I was curious.” He shrugged. “Now show me.”

Felix looked at Chan, then at Jisung, then back at Chan. 

“Do you know Tumblr?” He said hesitantly. When Jisung nodded, Felix sighed and gave the phone to Jisung. Jisung read the post and fake-pouted.  
“That’s not true.” Silence. “Okay who am I kidding, it is true.” He said, smiling.

Of course after this, everyone at the dorms knew about Tumblr. So one day, Jeongin said that he wanted to ‘do tumblr stuff’. Everyone immediately said no, but the youngest apparently really wanted it, so they sat down together, all nine of them, to ‘do tumblr stuff’. Chan opened Tumblr and scrolled through the Stray Kids tag. Everyone laughed because of stupid text posts, or cringed when someone had posted a pre debut picture of them. When Felix saw a post mentioning how much the fans loved his freckles, he blushed and denied it. Changbin turned around to face him, saying his freckles are beautiful. Minho saw a lot of post talking about ‘nine or none’, and about how much they had wanted a ot9 debut, and how happy they were to have Minho back after his elimination. When he saw a post telling JYP to “go eliminate himself’ Minho burst out laughing. Woojin teared up a bit when he saw a post telling him he is the vocal king, and Chan hugged the oldest, telling him the fans are right. Jeongin kept saying he wasn’t a child every time someone on Tumblr referred to him as ‘the baby’. Seungmin just frowned. “But you are a child. I’m a child. Half us are children. Our name is Stray Kids.” And Hyunjin was just happy with all the people calling him pretty. “Yeah that’s right. I’m pretty!” he exclaimed. At this, everyone laughed. Man, they loved their fans so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a result of someone in a groupchat complaining about the lack of Stray Kids fanfiction, and me deciding to write some. If you liked it please leave kudos or a comment, also I take writing requests!


End file.
